Pocahontas Rescue
by Morgan64
Summary: Pocahontas is captured and held hostage inside of an old cabin. Who is her capture? Who will save her? Find out here.


"HELP!"

A shrill voice shouted from the forest. It was Pocahontas, she was being dragged to a cabin by a large robed man. She tried to escape, wriggling through the mud and puddles of the rain. She couldn't get away he was too strong.

The cabin door opened, and Pocahontas was thrown down between the table and the bed. The robed man stared at her as she tried backing towards the wall of the very tiny cabin. She was suddenly blocked by a bucket poking her back. "You'll pay for what you did." The robed man said. "Who are you," Pocahontas shivered, "what do you want?"

Then the robed man pulled back the hood covering his head. It was Governer Ratcliffe. Pocahontas's shiver grew to a violent quake of being afraid of the dangerous man in front of her.

"Why, what have I done?" Pocahontas asked nervously. She sat on the hard wood floor still trying to back away from the man that dragged her there. "You are a menace!" He shouted, pointing his large finger at her, "You turned my crew against me, you stole my land, and you cost me money!" He violently swung his arms towards a metal coffee mug knocking it down and spilling hot smoldering coffee towards Pocahontas's feet. Pocahontas managed to get the bucket out of the way, her back leaned firm against the splintry wall. She pulled her legs toward herself with her knees leveling her chin.

Ratcliffe stormed around the cabin pounding his fists into the wooden furniture around him. Pocahontas was scarred, she didn't think she'd ever be in this situation. Ratcliffe marched fiercly toward her, he bent down with one knee on the floor. He then took his large overweight hands and put them on Pocahontas's shoulders. "John Smith is quite a lucky young lad." Ratcliffe snarled. His eyes fixed on her slender coppertoned body. He moved his eyes even lower until he was staring at her legs. Her knees shooked wildly against each other in fear.

Ratcliffe moved his eyes back up to hers. "Oh the things I could do to you." He thought. But what was he thinking, was he going to hurt her? "Kiss me." Ratcliffe growled quickly moving his lips toward Pocahontas. "No!" Pocahontas screamed trying to push him off of her. Ratcliffe moaned and growled of the nasty thoughts he was having of her. "No! John!" Pocahontas shouted for her rescuer hoping he'd come. Ratcliffe pushed more of his weight onto her hoping to keep her still. Pocahontas then picked up her feet and pushed the fat man off of her.

"Fine, fine!" Ratcliffe yelled. He a grabbed rope hanging from the wall and an old sock. He fiercly tied up the young girl. She tried her best to get away but couldn't. "I should have expected this from a savage." Ratcliffe hinted, "You'll be mine whether you like it or not." Ratcliffe yelled tieing the sock around her mouth. "John Smith can't have every girl he sees can he..." Ratcliffe paused to put his hands on her shoulders again, "CAN HE!" He shouted as he shook Pocahontas rapidly. Pocahontas lowered her head beginning to cry of the pain she recieved from the evil governer. He then lifted his hand high and slapped her across her beautiful mouth.

"Pocahontas!" Ratcliffe heard a noise outside. Pocahontas lifted her head and widened her eyes at the sound of her name being called from outside. "Pocahontas!" It was a mans voice, who could it be? "Pocahontas!" The two knew exactly who it was. It was John Smith, her hero coming to rescue her. Pocahontas gave a small jump and started moaning his name as well. "Shut up!" Ratcliffe yelled slapping her face once more.

"I got ways of dealing with you." Ratcliffe said as he raced out the door putting a knife in his back pocket. Pocahontas could do nothing but watch. Pocahontas then attempted to free herself from the tied knotts.

"Pocahontas!" John drew closer to the old cabin which Pocahontas was being held. John stopped to find Ratcliffe stumbling towards him. "John, turn back now." Ratcliffe said in a fake panting voice. "Why, where is Pocahontas?" John attempted to walk closer to the cabin only to be pulled back by Ratcliffe. "It's the savages they tricked us, they just attacked me." Ratcliffe lied wiping fake sweat off his brow. "Your lying." John pulled back away from Ratcliffe's grip. "No, the young girl led me here... her and her father and a bunch of other savages jumped me." Ratcliffe stared into the eyes of his old nemesis. "You mean Pocahontas, she couldn't have." John didn't believe Pocahontas would do such a thing. "It's true," Ratcliffe gasped, "they all put up a fight in there, she took a mug of hot coffee and poured it on me. It hit my hand after I had to jump out of the way right before another one could hit me. But... he ended up hitting her instead. I'm sorry John, I didn't want it to happen, I knew how you felt for her." John began crying. Ratcliffe pulled John close to his side. Ratcliffe then pulled out the knife from his back pocket, unknowing by John Smith.

The crying then stopped when John heard a womans voice crying for help. "What's that?" John looked up towards the cabin window getting a tiny glimpse of Pocahontas's hair. "Pocahontas!" John shouted running to his lover. "John wait." Ratcliffe followed. The cabin door flew open, John found his lover tied up and with a sock below her chin. "Pocahontas." John said kneeling down to untie her quickly and kissed her. After John finished taking the ropes off of her, they both hugged each other tightly. "I thought you were dead." John whispered in her ear. "No, he dragged me here in the pouring rain and tied me up." John looked at Ratcliffe with anger. "That's a lie." Ratcliffe murmured. "He went out there to try to kill you, and he tried to kiss me." Pocahontas fixed her calm eyes on Ratcliffe who was now sweating with fear. John looked as well. "John who are you going to believe your friend or this savage?" Ratcliffe asked in anger. "Your the savage, she's my friend." John got up from his kneeling position and turned toward Ratcliffe. "I'll show you," Ratcliffe started pulling the knife back out, "I'll kill you and the girl as well." Ratcliffe swung the knife towards John's stomach. John swiftly dodged, "You won't hurt her." John shouted grabbing Ratcliffe by the shirt. Pocahontas crawled upon the bed beside her curling herself up in the corner.

The fight grew more violent with every thrust and dodge. Pocahontas, still in the bed corner shouted for her lover to look out. The two lovers in the room shouted each others names giving both of them confidence. Pocahontas toes curled up in the sheets on the bed. John pushed Ratcliffe down onto the coal hot stove face first. "AAAHHHH!" Ratcliffe shouted in pain dropping the knife. John took Ratcliffe by his collar and threw him out of the cabin door. "Get out." John ordered. "You can't do this to me," Ratcliffe stated, "it's my cabin." "Not anymore, you wanted the land you can have it." John closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to Pocahontas, sat down on the bed, and rubbed her feet. "I'm sorry you had to see that." John sighed. "It's okay, I've seen worse." Pocahontas explained. "At least we have a new cabin to live in." John smiled, as he looked deep into Pocahontas's eyes. The two giggled and lied down on the same bed together stroking each others hair and rubbing their feet together and kissed.

And with a simple "I love you," from both of them they slept close to each other. Not knowing if they would have anymore problems ever again. 


End file.
